Lesson Number One
by MyAlstroemerias
Summary: Something was off. He was sitting at their kitchen table NOT cooking. Cooking dinner was his thing not Lance's. Something was really off. Lance must have something to say. It's become a pattern. The first time Lance cooked dinner was when he wanted to move in together. The next when he wanted to get married. Then having a child, opening up his bakery, and then getting a dog.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am doing a writing give away on my twitter page. You can find the link in my profile. The rules are there. All I will say here is that the prize is a custom plot 10,000 word maximum fanfic. Please go check it out.

Something was off. He was sitting at their kitchen table NOT cooking. Cooking dinner was his thing not Lance's. Something was really off. Lance must have something to say. It's become a pattern. The first time Lance cooked dinner was when he wanted to move in together. The next when he wanted to get married. Then having a child, opening up his bakery, and then getting a dog. What could it be this time? He doesn't understand why he does this.

They have been together for almost ten years now why can't Lance just be up front about what is on his mind? But he waits sitting patiently at the table as Lance starts putting food on the table. The second he sits down and folds his hands on his lap Takashi knows he's gonna say it. "So..." He leans forward. Ready to find out what big news Lance wants to tell him.

Takashi sits up and reaches out, placing a hand on his cheek. Smiling. "Before you start can I just ask, is everything okay? You aren't in trouble right?" Lance nods and turns his head to kiss his palm. He smiles and retracts his hand. At least he can relax while he listens. He looks at his plate. He's so lucky to have a husband like Lance. He made pot roast tonight. It must have been in the slow cooker all day while they were working. He cuts in and begins to eat looking up to listen.

Takashi frowns as he watches Lance take a deep breath and fidget with his hands. He's nervous. This must be serious. Now he's worried. Lance looks up and takes his hand. Squeezing it tightly. "You know how I came to the states right?" Takashi nods and kisses Lance's knuckles hoping to calm him down. "They do batches of people that just get lucky to leave to the states or Canada or really wherever they have family to go to. I was the first of my siblings to go...then my sister's came and my two brothers and my aunt." Takashi begins to move forward. Giving him his undivided attention. "My parents are here now, They're citizens now."

"Lance that's great, the last time you saw them you were-"

"I was seven I know. But it's not great 'Kashi I kind of told them they could stay here so I could help them move into their apartment and get settled." Takashi tilts his head to the side and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I don't see how that isn't great Lance, you finally have your whole family together." Lance shakes his head and leans forward in his chair. Pressing his face into Takashi's shoulder.

"They don't know you exist...They don't know I married a man." Oh. That explains it. That's why he's so nervous he hasn't seen his parents in 23 years and he has no idea how they would react to him being Bi. He doesn't even know these people. He barely remembers Cuba. Wrapping his arms around him Takashi sighs.

"We'll figure this out okay? When will they be here?" He whispers pulling him close. Rubbing his back. Lance lifts two fingers in the air. "Two days...We can make this work Lance. C'mon let's eat before Selena wakes up and sees we are eating beef without her." Lance snorts and sits up wiping his eyes as he moves back into his seat. Together they eat, Lance keeps his head on his shoulder and smiles. Lucky to have such a good husband like Takashi. It's not much later until a soft pitter patter of paws are heard. "Speak of the dev-" he is cut off by loud howling. The two laugh and lean over to cover their basset hound daughter in kisses. This is their family even if his parents don't accept them he still has another family to fall on that loves him.

Lance is nervous about his family come over today, Takashi can see it in the way they wake up early to take care of pastries downstairs for the breakfast run and Lance drops a tray. He helps him out every morning before leaving to go work at one of the many state colleges. He teaches there but he only has three classes a day and they are right after another so he can come home and help out in the cafe. So he will be home before Lance's parents arrive. But the thing is Lance's emotions always rub off onto him. While he is working he finds himself fidgeting. More worried about how Lance is doing at the Bakery than how his parents will react to himself. He even vents to his students about the whole thing.

"Just flex for them and they will fall in love with you, I know it worked for us." A student yells out causing the room to break out in laughter.

"Thanks but I don't think that will work, the part I'm scared about the most is not them hating me. It's my horrible spanish. We have been together for ten years but my spanish speaking abilities are horrible. His Japanese is better than my-" The chiming of a his alarm cuts him off. It's time for him to go home. "-Well. You guys can leave I'll see you in two days. Don't forget you have presentations next week." The room is filled with groans as they all begin to walk out. He locks the door behind him as he walks out making his way up to his car to drive home. On his way home he stops at a cupcake shop and grabs a box of four of the salted caramel cupcakes for Lance. They might own their own bakery but he knows these are Lance's favorites and they will help him calm down.

He walks through the bakery's front door and is greeted by Selena who he leaned down to pet her head. Standing up as Lance walks over he smiles and extends the box of cupcakes to his husband and kisses his cheek. "Salted Caramel." Lance gasps and takes it peppering Takashi's face in plenty of kisses.

"You are the best, I have tried remaking these but I just can't do it the same way. I even tried to trade my Lobster tail cream recipe for it!" He pulls back and smiles moving to a table to open it and eat one. Takashi sits with him and lifts Selena into his arms. "They'll be here in a few hours and when things really slow down I'll close up for them." Takashi takes his hand and squeezes it gently.

"It's going to be okay La-" He is instantly cut off by the door opening and the bell chiming. Lance's sister busting into the cafe.

"They're here early!"

Lance and Takashi stand up at the same time. Selena howls and runs up to her. "What do you mean they are here early!?" They both shout. Lance sits back down and holds his head. Not knowing what to do at this point.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance's sister walks up to, the now shaking, Lance and sits down with the two men. She takes a deep breath and reaches out to grab his hand. Before she can even speak Lance looks up and bites his lip. "Katarina what the hell do you mean they are here early?" She frowns at her younger brother and squeezes his hand looking over at his husband with pleading eyes. Asking him to help her calm Lance down. Shiro nods and places his hand on his shoulder slowly rubbing down his back.

"We went shopping for groceries to make dinner for tonight and Mama decided it would be better to make Lunch instead so she would have more time to get to know you...Luis is outside trying to convince her to wait but I really think we only have ten minutes before she comes in to see how successful her baby boy's shop is." Lance digs his palms into his eyes and shakes his head taking plenty of deep breaths to keep himself composed. "And Shiro, according to my aunt they have been taking english lessons so you should be okay but...try to speak as much spanish as you can to get on their good side." The Japanese man nods his head and presses a kiss to Lance's cheek before standing. Lance looks up at his husband.

"Well there's no pushing it off any longer Lance, let's go meet your parents. Just one last question are we going t-"

"I'll tell her you are my husband if she asks about our rings.." Lance cuts him off looking out the window as he rubs said ring pressing a kiss to the cold metal. "I'm so scared.." with shaking knees he stands up and moves behind the counter and grabs a box filling it with different pastries. Takashi extends his hand out and flashes a smile. Lance can't help but smile back. With Takashi at his side he feels invincible. "Let's do this." He takes his husband's hand and walks out the cafe door only to freeze instantly at the sight of a short middle aged couple talking to his eldest brother Luis. He squeezes Takashi's hand tightly and takes a deep breath holding the box of pastries to his chest as he lets go walking towards them.

" _Hi Mama…"_

Lance walks up to his parents and wraps his arms around them before turning to look at his husband smiling through tearful eyes. The shorter woman wiped her son's tears and huffed. _"Why do you cry? Are you sad you have to deal with your poor old mother for a few days?"_ This makes Takashi chuckle which brought him to their attention on accident. Lance's mother looks at him and flashes a soft smile. " _Who's_ El chino?" Oh he doesn't know that one. Lance steps back and shakes his head.

"Mama every asian person is not chinese and you shouldn't say that word, it's rude." Lance notions him over. "Mama this is Takashi." He flashes a smile and extends his hand politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Takashi and Lance led his parents upstairs through the cafe to their home and sat them down at the dining room with Selena as they took care of the groceries. His mother wouldn't stay seated she insisted she help make lunch. The dog followed them wherever they went. After finally convincing his mother to sit down at the table and just eat the pastries Lance picked for her they started to make lunch. It was nice having so many members of Lance's family at the house. The chances of this happening again are very slim. Takashi set the table for everyone as Lance continued cooking. He'll let Lance stealing his chore again slip this last time only because his family is here.

"Takashi you are Japanese yes?" He smiles and nods placing a bottle of wine on the table. "Do you have a younger sister? Luis said Alejandro got married in Japan so I was wondering if he married one of your sisters or a cousin? Is that why you are still here because he wanted us to meet the other side of the family." Takashi tenses up and looks over at Lance. Walking over to his husband he takes his hand and squeezes it. Staring at him for a moment. Lance nods and walks over putting a pot on the table. He stands at Takashi's side and lifts his hand.

He's shaking. Lance is scared and he knows it but he is keeping a strong face and Takashi is so proud of him for doing this. For owning who he is.

"Actually Mama, I married Takashi." The two Cubans stare at each other in silence before Lance leaves to the kitchen to get the rest of the wine glasses filling one the second he sits down. Heads snap over at his father who has cleared his throat and began serving himself already. The older man flashes a smile at his son in law.

"You seem very strong, strong enough to protect my son. I know it's late but as long as you love the boy you have my blessing. Besides we have six other children that's plenty of chances for grandchildren." Lance puts his glass down and stares at his father. Takashi watches him and frowns. He's going to cry. No matter what his mother says there will be tears. If she accepts them and their relationship Lance will cry and he'll stay and party and get to know his parents. But if she doesn't Lance will be heartbroken. He's looked forward to getting to see his parents for so long. Takashi turns his gaze over to his mother in law and then back to Lance. He slips his hand under the table and squeezes his hand. Taking a deep breath he looks at her again.

"I appreciate your words but I do have something to say, I have been with Lance for ten years now. Married for six. I love your son. Even if you do not support us, I will continue to love him and so will the rest of my family so you do not have to worry about him being alone ever. I just know how much it hurts to not have a mother there to be at your side. Lance was finally given a second chance at being with his mother, I lost mine please do not make him have to lose his." He sighs heavily and serves himself and his husband making sure to put plenty on his plate. Everyone looks at Takashi in awe. He looks up and blinks.

"What…? Did I say too much?" Lance laughs and presses his forehead to Takashi's shoulder. Whispering a soft _I love you_ against his shirt. He wraps an arm around his waist and keeps him close. Kissing his head softly. Trying his best to help Lance relax. No matter what she says within these next few days they'll make it through and live their life happily as they have been all these years. They've dealt with a lot of shit during their relationship what one more bump in the road?

They spent the day together in the house above the living room only occasionally Lance had to go downstairs when someone needed his help with the new ovens they got. They watched TV and played games. Teaching Lance's father how to play wii bowling was quite entertaining. They learned of the things they did while Lance was in the states. Things about his family he never really knew. Lance was raised by his godmother and his cousins for most of his life before one by one his family showed up and came together. Now the final two members are here and they can all be a family again. Family is so important to Lance. As time went by his parents fell asleep in their guest room after dinner and they cleaned up.

Takashi is washing the dishes when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his back. He drops the sponge and rests his hands atop of the brown hands at his stomach. He leans his head back to knock against his husband's head. "You okay Lance…?" He slowly turns to face him pressing a kiss to his forehead as he pushed back his hair. The shorter one nods and looks up.

"You never told me about your mom. Then who was that lady at our wedding?" Takashi blinks and reaches his hands to cup his cheeks. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Keith's mom. We are half siblings but he is my little brother and she is my mom." Lance nods and lays his head on his chest. Together they stand there before Takashi reaches his hands down and lifts Lance by his hips. He walks over to their bedroom and places him gently on the bed hovering about him. He smiles and kisses his lips holding him softly. Looking down at Lance he smiles so sweetly before ducking his head to nuzzle into his neck. Kissing the skin slowly. "I'm so proud of you Lance.." He presses a few more kisses before sitting up. Lance's hands reach up and hold Takashi's hands. He squeezes them and pulls him back down pressing their lips together again.

"Let's go to bed Mr. Shirogane." Takashi chuckles and presses their foreheads together.

"Yes, let's go to bed Mr. Shirogane." Lance smiles and wraps all of his limbs around the older man rocking back and forth beneath him.

"I love when you say that."

Takashi wakes up the next morning in an empty bed, he sits up and reaches out to grab his glasses. Once he has regained his sight he leans over and pets the sleeping dog underneath the bed. Looking at the time, it's five thirty, he takes a deep breath and stands up moving to the closet to grab his clothes and get ready for work. He fixes his tie and steps out the room patting his thigh to get Selena's attention to bring her downstairs. He walks out of the bedroom and stops. Keeping quiet as he spots Lance laying on the sofa with his head on his mother's lap. Takashi waves and walks over bending down to kiss his husband's head. "Need me to take care of the ovens before I leave Lance?" the cuban man nods his head. "I'll take care of that and then head to work, see you in a few hours. Love you." He bows his head politely at his mother in law and takes Selena downs to the bakery with him where he slips into the back kitchens.

"Morning Hunk, you are here early." Hunk turns as he shuts the oven doors and smiles walking over to pet the dog.

"Lance's parents are here I knew he was going to be busy with them so I volunteered to help out until they leave." He takes another set of trays and puts them in the oven. Takashi helps him out leaving Selena to lay by the warm ovens as he walks out the doors. "Have a good day at work and drive safely Shiro!" Takashi waves his hand walks out the kitchen doors taking a few fresh pastries as he moves to his Jeep. He always takes the back roads so he can cruise with the top down. It makes waking up super early morning more enjoyable. He pulls into his parking spot and checks in moving to his classroom. They get to use the Ceiling projector today and it's his favorite piece of equipment other than the observatory.

He places his books on his desk and takes his shoes off as he sits down and opens his box for breakfast. The Guava pasteles are his favorite. He even grab a chocolate dipped one to dunk into his coffee. Which should be getting here soon. He pulls his phone out to text Lance that he arrived safe. He looks up when he hears a knock on the door. He stands and smiles whining loudly as he walks over. "Coffeeeeee."

"Pay up, this shit is expensive I'm still a broke college kid. It's starbucks."

" _Katie!_ Watch your mouth." Takashi laughs as he see's a taller boy walk in the room behind her and pulls his wallet out handing her a ten. He then extends a hand out, tapping his foot. Waiting. She groans and places a small brown bag in his hands.

"Thank you for doing business as usual Pidgeon." Ruffling his hair he moves to his desk and pulls out his note book handing it over to Matt. "I made fixed your essay's mistakes, I still don't know why you don't make Katie proofread your work she is the genius here not me." Katie snorts and pockets the money before crossing her arms.

"He just likes getting to see your face whenever he can despite the fact that you are married, can't blame him though. Some of my classmates in your second class-" She takes a seat in a desk up top in the back and raises her voice to be heard. "Were thinking of making a fundraiser where people pay to arm wrestle you and put you in a kissing booth." His face reddens and he looks away.

"I would get fired." She rolls her eyes and kicks her feet up. Waiting for the rest of the students to show up and for class to begin. Takashi turns his head to look at her brother. "Goodluck getting that interview Matt, I hope you get the job here, I'll put in a good word." The short one smiles and waves at them before walking out. Time for the day to begin.

Takashi gets home around eleven and walks in through the bakery doors instantly greeted Selena who was playing with a customer's child. He walks over to the kitchen where he hears lots of laughter. He walks in on Lance hanging onto Hunk's arm, as he flexes, like a monkey. He drops when he see's Takashi standing there. Lance runs up to him and smiles. "'Kashi who do you think is stronger you or Hunk." The two stare at each other in silence for a moment before nodding.

"Definitely Hunk. He brought the couch in all by himself when he was tired of the movers taking too long and there was three of them trying to bring it in." Lance smiles and kisses his cheek running back over to play around with his best friend. Takashi smiles and makes his way up into the house to get into more comfortable clothes to relax in. Selena follows him up the stairs and runs up to Katarina, Lance's older sister, nuzzling her leg until she picks her up. "Hey Kat, you eat yet? I can make lunch while Lance works downstairs." She looks over at him and stands up pressing a kiss to the dog's head before putting her down.

"No I'm good Shiro, Luis took Mama to the store and he's going to pick up a bunch of knock off spanish food to watch her try and it. It'll be fun you should watch it or are you going to take a nap?" He chuckles and moves to the fridge taking out an apple.

"I'll join in, I remember our first date. I told him we were going out to eat spanish and I took him to chipotle. He was so angry and dragged me to your aunt's place to eat real spanish food. Even Keith was disappointed in me." Katarina laughs at him and pats his back. "I've learned how to make the stuff though so it's okay. Your aunt gave me her recipe box for our wedding." He turns at the sound of plastic bags rustling and footsteps getting closer. Luis walks in with his in laws and Takashi moves to help them with the bags. He steps up the counter as Katarina and Luis set up some cameras. Loud stomping makes them stop. Lance appears out of breath.

"Please tell me you guys haven't started yet!?"


End file.
